


Hope and the Ocean~ Eren x Reader x Armin

by djqkkfg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Many other characters that I don’t feel like naming, aot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djqkkfg/pseuds/djqkkfg
Summary: You are the only person that titans won't eat you or pay you no mind. When two certain people spot you on titan territory and "rescue" you. Love blossoms, but who will win, Eren or Armin . . . or it could maybe even be both2nd story here we goDisclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan obviously
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. How It All Started

So you're on to your normal business.

Riding a titan that's on its way to the ocean.

Pull out a bucket you got from Shiganshina. 

That which was only 5 years ago when the wall was breached.

When the buckets got old you went to find new buckets in wall Rose. (before it was breached and if I spoiled it sorry)

So you used some dry sticks and start a fire (I know it doesn't usually work, but fuck logic!) even though it was a hot day.

But it wasn't for your warmth but it was for the ocean water in the bucket.

Once the water was clean enough you strip your clothes off, rinse yourself off with the water and repeat until you get your whole body.

You dried off with some medium sized cloth and put back on your clothes.

(Oh yeah your height is going to be 5'3 same as Levi!)

Now about food you're 15, 5'3, and weigh 96 lbs so you're kind of underweight.

But it wasn't your fault, people wouldn't let you in their homes or atleast give you food.

But when they did give you atleast a little food you saved it for later untill were really hungry.

So you were just walking around looking for a titan to hatch a ride on.

You finally found one and just laid on it's head and soon fell asleep.

.

.

.

You were then woken up by loud shouts and what sounded like beacons being fired and a person screaming "TITAN!" but I was still sleepy so I didn't care.

Armin's P.o.v

I was on the the wall with Eren patrolling wall Maria until we saw a titan.

Eren immediately reacted and went to attack the titan. (hehe get it)

He was going straight for the titan's nape untill he stopped in his tracks.

This confused me wondering why he stopped all of a sudden.

He then got on top of the titan's head picking up something . . . or should I say someone?!

He then killed the titan coming back towards me with someone in his arms

"Who's that?" I question.

"I don't know, but we should probably take her with us" Eren replied to my question equally as confused as me.

We then use our 3DM gear to go back abandoning our duty but we were basically done anyway.

Your P.o.v

That's all I heard before going back asleep to exhausted to see what was going on.

.

.

. 

And that's how it all started.


	2. Who Are You People?!

You woke up in a very unfamiliar room.

"What is this place?", you ask yourself.

You go explore to see if you could figure out what's going on and maybe find an exit.

The hallway is empty, but you still hear the faint chatters of people talking as you decided the sound as it got louderand louder with each step you took.

You then reached a place filled with people as they eat their . . . "breakfast"

Though you didn't judge since you barely eat anything

Your stomach rumbles just at the thought of food (oh no you're turning into Sasha, it's too late for you now) since you were so hungry.

"Oh hey Armin, she's awake!" Eren exclaims

Everyone then looks at you confused.

But you looked back even more confused. (🎶I look at him, and he looks at me, and I look at him🎶)

A brunette then drags you to a table that has a blonde male with blue eyes that reminds of the ocean and a black haired female with grey eyes that look beautiful, but strong.

You then look at the brunette that brang you here

His green eyes shone bright (just bare with me, I'm just going to call them green even if some think it's blue)

If you remeber correctly the color green represents hope

Who are these people?!, you ask yourself in your head.

Who are guys? You ask confused of the situation you were in.

"O-oh we're really sorry, I'm Armin." Armin as you now know as introduces himself.

The beaming brunette then introduces himself as "Eren."

The beautiful female's name as you now know is Mikasa.

"Well nice to meet you guys, my name is Y/n." You said as you also introduce yourself.

"What am I doing here though?" You ask.

"We found you on a titans . . . titans *he says with malice* (synonym: spite) TITANS!" He shouts with hate.

No one seemed to mind . . . as if they were used to it.

"We found you on a titan's head in titan territory, so we decided to bring you here for safety." Armin finished for Eren.

"Well thanks guys, but you didn't have to." You said.

"What do you mean?" Armin asks confused as ever.

"O-oh nothing, nevermind." You say not wanting them to hate you or treat you any different.

Your stomach growls very hungrily. (if that makes any sense)

Armin looks at you concerned and gives you his bread.

"N-no! You don't have to." You say not accepting the bread.

Your stomach growls again

.

..

...

"Okay, fine." You say giving in to your hunger as you take the bread eating it quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit it later so bye! Word Count: 420! (Ps this book might be short and not 50 chapters like my other book, just nice and short . . . maybe . . .)


End file.
